【博君一肖】离刑
by Achshaw
Summary: ABO，甜酒Alpha x 茉莉Omega，BE


两年了。

每到这一天沈逸都感到十分无力。

作为肖战出道至今的经纪人，这天他能做的唯一事情居然是没收肖战的手机。

看着微博热搜前十，他"啧"了一声，十指向后耙了一把乱糟糟的短发，坚决地关上了电脑页面。

热搜上小小的宋体字在屏幕黑下来之前一直张牙舞爪底刺在沈逸眼里，令人百般不适。

1.【王一博逝世两周年】

2.【王一博到底被葬在哪里】

3.【肖战 美人鱼定妆照】

6.【王一博 肖战】

8.【肖战确定参演百老汇歌剧】

9.【肖战 没有心】

前十占了六条。

而这还只是王一博诞辰日的前夜。

明天的腥风血雨还不知道会是个什么样。

沈逸先给肖战家的刘阿姨打了个电话，嘱咐这周家里的人都不要带小溪出门，再以最快的速度开车去小区接肖战回剧组。

明天有两场大戏要拍，估计肖战未来两天都没空吃饭睡觉回家，作为经纪人沈逸居然有点庆幸——自己运作的当，肖战粉丝也下场控评的话，这意味着老板不会看到那些漫天飞舞的谩骂了。

车子拐进小区停到楼下，沈逸看见自己之前在暗处安排下的保镖，心定了些。

保镖从两周前就开始守着肖战家了，倒不是怕肖战遇上什么，主要是为了暗中照顾好肖战的女儿小溪，只要孩子安好，其他的杂七杂八沈逸这个金牌经纪人都搞得定。更何况肖战可从不是什么柔弱的性子。当年和王一博结婚的时候被当成双A结婚，博肖广场上十大未解之谜第一就是——这两个人谁在上面？

直到婚后两年肖战怀孕，老粉新粉路人粉对家唯粉黑粉一起惊掉下巴，只有cp粉一脸淡然，一副"早就猜到肖战哥哥是Omega的神态"，这才彻底更正了多年来网络上肖战错误的第二性别。

所以说肖战这人可不是什么单纯小白兔，担心他不如多担心年仅五岁的小溪。沈逸天马行空回忆过去，丝毫不耽搁手上的功夫，他打了几圈方向盘把车倒进车库，趁着夜色上楼去敲门叫肖战出发。

王一博离开之后，肖战一直自己带女儿生活。作为演艺圈沉浮的Omega，当时的恶意如潮水般袭来。

而恶意的源头只是因为肖战在王一博葬礼上温柔得体。

当时葬礼加上采访一共持续了五天。这五天里肖战一直体面地笑着，感谢每一个来见王一博最后一面的人。

因为他没哭，没表露悲伤，就被无端揣测婚姻生变，被挂在热搜上骂没有心。

肖战跟没事人一样，工作雷厉风行分毫不差，照常接代言，读剧本，进组拍戏，没事就回家陪小溪。

沈逸看不过去给肖战接了一个知名的深度采访，采访的重点话题之一就是关于肖战的Alpha去世时，肖战对于这段历程的心境。

沈逸把稿子写好给肖战。

那稿子很完美。

适当的脆弱，缅怀的难过，和几滴恰到好处的眼泪，能树立深情的Omega形象，洗清空穴来风的谣传，百利而无一害。

可到了正式采访，肖战却没背稿子。那天他状态极佳，有问必答，态度上却没有丝毫退让，语气淡然而坚决，眸底含着凛冽的嘲讽，甚至不屑加以掩饰。他用整个人整颗心来对抗谣言和全网的偏见，无论如何不肯示弱。

肖战说："我不伤心，因为王一博还在我身边。外人怎么看并不重要，对于我来说他从未离去。请大家把关注点放在作品上，也请大家不要关注我和一博的女儿，否则我什么都能做得出来。"

肖战这么说了，也这么做了。

不仅工作不受耽搁，同时把女儿保护的很好。

那段时间的肖战仿佛AO同体，一时间成为外人眼里无比坚强的Omega。

从不间断的路透照片来看，肖战连抑制贴都不用，身上淡淡的茉莉酒味萦绕周身，仿佛一切事物甚至时光在他身上真的没变。

那些说他有其他Alpha的恶意流言一同不攻自破。

可是这两年每次到了王一博的诞辰日，热搜还是十分刺目。

为了保障小溪的生活，肖战没法推掉太多工作。

这孩子是他和一博的，肖战要给她这世界上最好的东西。

正确的世界观，充满爱的陪伴，充沛的知识，广阔天地间许多可可爱爱的事物，肖战都想给她。

自己不能总在家，便雇了三个人。

一个私家教师，是个姓周的Omega女生，负责辅导小溪的日常功课和钢琴，一个负责做饭打扫照顾小溪起起居的刘阿姨，还雇了个林姓司机，负责接送小溪上下学出去玩的事项。

饶是如此，拍戏的时候肖战依然三番五次飞回家看孩子。

小溪伶俐聪明，安静懂事。最大的爱好就是看书画画弹钢琴，肖战忙得脚不着地之后回到家发现孩子还在看书，时常感觉被照顾的人并不是小溪，而是自己。

睡前肖战拉着孩子的手给她讲了《红鬼与青鬼》的故事，孩子似懂非懂地问为什么，可能还没理解这个故事，委屈地扁扁嘴。

肖战看出来了，摸着小溪软软的头发安慰她，"你要想听这个故事，爹地就天天给你讲。一直讲到小溪懂了为止，好不好？"

孩子眼睛里亮出光，而后放松精神般地软了软身子，打了个小小的哈欠。

"好，爹地晚安。"

"宝贝晚安。"

肖战在她额头印下一个吻，从小溪的房间出来，轻轻带上门。

刘阿姨正在厨房准备小溪明天的午饭。先用菠菜汁和面，再把虾肉细细搅成馅儿，拌到切得碎碎的胡萝卜里，留着明天给小溪包饺子。

周老师在给小溪批改今天的作业。

林司机已经去热车了，沈逸在门口的椅子上坐着，安静等待肖战。

肖战环视一下就王一博没事干，忍不住呲了下兔牙，假装凶巴巴的模样。

"王一博！你就知道跟着我，也不照顾下你女儿！"

王一博抿着嘴在肖战身后笑。

肖战不好意思地摸摸鼻尖对沈逸笑笑。

"见笑了，那辛苦我的经纪人了，咱们回剧组吧。"

"一博陪你回去吗？"

听见经纪人这么问，肖战转头看向身后暖黄色的空气。

"老王，你要陪我吗？估计两三天都回不来呢，要不你在家陪小溪吧？"

几秒后肖战甜甜地笑起来，一边害羞地摇头，一边走到门口换鞋。

他小声对经纪人说："走吧，他要陪我去。"

这是肖家的小秘密。

只有沈逸和肖战家里的三个人知道。

虽然几个人都是给肖战打工，按照年龄来算他却是最小的一个。

肖战对他们极好，这个秘密就被经纪人和肖家的这三个人掩埋起来。

"啊等等，我写个条给小溪。"

沈逸在微信上谈肖战某个新戏试镜的事，噼里啪啦地打字，穿好鞋的肖战撕了一张便利贴，嘟着嘴写字。

"老公别闹，给溪溪写留言呢……好啦，我们走吧！"

肖战喜欢用文字的形式与小溪沟通，一张张便利贴上都用于记载对女儿的爱。

有时候贴在冰箱上，写着要好好吃饭，不许和阿姨闹着要吃零食；有时候夹在书本里，让她好好上课，不要只喜欢英语课而不好好听生物课。

但凡有一点时间，肖战都会去学校接小溪，把女儿抱回家一起吃晚饭，给她讲睡前故事。

这样他不在身边的时候，小溪才不会孤单寂寞。

再回家已经是四天之后了。肖战下了戏在车上就睡着了，迷迷糊糊被沈逸抓上楼，进门蹬掉皮鞋就一头栽到床上继续睡过去，妆都没卸。

沈逸站在卧室门口环抱双臂，皱着眉看刘阿姨从浴室拿出卸妆湿巾放在肖战床头，又走到窗边将遮光帘拉下。

满屋的光都散了，黑漆漆的一片。

刘阿姨轻轻带上门，小声询问沈逸。

"沈经济人，老板怎么样？"

"今年算熬过去了，他忙得什么都不知道，但这几天小溪出去玩还是要多看着些。"

刘阿姨在围裙上擦手，小声应着，"好，老板工作那边您多照顾。"

说完一步三回头地看那扇紧闭的门，接着去忙了。

肖战的工作室人员和全家都在小心翼翼地保持临战气氛，生怕肖战情绪有异，风口浪尖上的肖战本人却毫无自知地又笑又闹，看得人不安地揪心。

肖战睡醒的时候已经是晚上七点多了。但他软软地赖在温暖的被窝里不出来。

"一博我腰好痛啊，要你亲亲才能起床。"

黑暗中王一博就坐在床尾，听到肖战的撒娇，把手伸入被窝，握住肖战的脚。

"战哥该起床了，小溪等你讲故事呢。"

肖战是真的痛，听了王一博的话呲牙咧嘴地坐起来，嘴上还抱怨着，"让你给女儿讲个故事能长两斤肉还是怎么的，什么都得我去干，气死我算了你。"

他走出屋子，客厅温暖的光线照亮半间屋子。王一博还坐在床尾，一半身体在灯光下显的极具温度，另一半身体湮没在黑暗中，表情晦暗不明。

肖战搬了个板凳坐在小溪床边，女儿软软地求他，"爹地，我非常想听红鬼和青鬼的故事，能多讲几遍给我听吗？"

"当然啦，只要小溪想听，爹地可以一直给你讲。"

肖战翻开书，小溪便不再说话，睁着一双大眼睛聚精会神地等待听故事。片刻后肖战轻柔地开口讲述这个并不温暖的童话，他台词功底好，将友情和分离都讲得温柔。

但结局从不因为言辞温柔而变得美好。

听了四遍之后小溪眼泪汪汪地看肖战。

"爹地，为什么青鬼一定要离开红鬼，我好难过。"

"小溪，爹地希望你知道，离别并不是一件坏事。每个人都有自己的路要走，爹地是这样，小溪也是，到了该分开的时候，爹地希望小溪可以勇敢面对未来的路。"

"爹地也会离开我吗？"

小溪含着泪，大眼睛不眨一下，极力忍着才没让眼泪掉下来。

肖战没有给出肯定的回答。

"爹地会在你身边很久很久，但即使爹地不在小溪身边，只要小溪还记得爹地，有共同的回忆，就不算离别。"

小溪没听见想要的回答，眼泪流进枕头，再开口是极力忍耐的哭腔。

"爹地放心，我会努力记住所有事情的，即使忘记了也会想起来，因为周老师每天都陪我写日记。"

"这是个好习惯，乖宝贝快擦擦眼泪吧。"

肖战抽出一张纸巾，小溪胡乱地擦了一下。

"爹地我困了，但是，我还是很难过，可以再陪我一小会儿吗？"

"好，但是等你睡着了，爹地就要回去工作了。"

孩子伸出小手，握住肖战的大拇指，不一会儿就睡着了，几滴眼泪在孩子睡着后流入枕头里，看得肖战难过。

学会离别从来不是一件容易的事情，他想亲自陪女儿好好地体验每一种好的或是不好的情绪，不想让她一个人懵懂地被动接受。

就这样静静看了女儿很久，肖战抽出大拇指，给孩子掖好被角，带上门匆匆回剧组了。

回剧组的第二天发情期忽然就来了。

肖战请了两天假，把自己关在酒店卧房里整整一天一夜。

信息素泄了几条街，但他的信息素里混着Alpha的味道，并没有哪个路过的Alpha会不长眼地靠近。

沈逸本身作为一个很强势的Alpha，站在酒店电梯间都觉得王一博的甜酒味压制得他全身难受，换个普通Alpha过来，估计这时候已经呼吸困难了。

沈逸去药店买了几支镇定剂挂在卧室门把手上，敲门和在欲海中挣扎沉浮的肖战说药买回来了，自己会在走廊守着，就关好酒店房门，折回电梯间的单人沙发上办公了。

第二天中午肖战才从酒店房间里出来，一身冷汗地站在空无一人的走廊上，虚弱得和中午的阳光格格不入。

沈逸看见他这幅样子急忙合上电脑大步走过来，还没到门口就被屋里信息素的味道顶得一阵头晕。

"祖宗啊，你怎么出来了，赶紧去洗个澡吧，我叫点饭你等会儿吃一口。"

"导演那边呢？"

"明天再拍，我来安排。"

肖战这才从懵懵的状态里回神。

"好，我去洗澡，你和导演说一声，我现在就可以开工了。"

就这状态拍什么拍，沈逸忍住想掐死自己老板的欲望，敷衍地说了一句，"行，赶紧去洗澡吧"，自己则点开外卖软件挑了几个清淡的菜下单。

洗完澡肖战精神了些，虽然脸色还有些苍白，已经会喊着"哇好饿啊"摔进沙发里叼着筷子问沈逸接下来几个代言的情况了。

"祖宗，吃饭的时候别谈工作行吗？"

肖战的助理被沈逸安排到片场盯进度，现下就只有两个人，沈逸不着痕迹地把话题引到肖战的发情期上。

"这段时间你的发情期太不稳定，对身体不好，你也该和你家那位协商一下了。"

肖战夹了个虾仁塞进嘴里，无奈地耸耸肩。

"有啥可协商的，婚姻久了是会失去情趣的，一博不想碰我也很正常。"

发情期肖战一直没睡觉，吃完便困的厉害，他不再提开工的事，乖乖掀掉一层床单钻进被窝睡觉去了。

这位负责的经纪人以"去工作室拿点材料"为由，离开了肖战这间信息素乱窜的房间。

沈逸确实回工作室了。他取了点必要资料，回程路上拐去肖家，陪着刘阿姨在厨房摘韭菜，一脸严肃地询问王一博走后这两年，肖战的发情期是怎么渡过的。

刘阿姨摘了七八根韭菜都没说话，最后才放下手里的菜，轻轻叹了口气。

"肖老板当真温柔。"

肖战从没怪过王一博。

意识涣散前他会哄着小溪跟老师出去散步，然后才把自己反锁在屋子里，一天一夜不从房间出来。

肖战总是缩在王一博躺的那一侧，任由情潮在小腹里四处涌动，后穴难耐地流出汁液。Omega的意识在此刻受情欲指引，肖战咬着舌头都时常无法清醒，他崩溃地将自己的衣物尽数撕扯掉，而后双腿夹着被子，五指用力揉搓腿间硬挺漂亮的阴茎，口中压抑地吐出破碎的呻吟。

这样做最多撑一个小时，之后他会沉沦在欲海中求生不得。肖战哭着求王一博，看着面前的人无动于衷，只好自己从床上爬下来，赤身裸体跪在衣柜前寻觅带着王一博味道的旧衣，还要喃喃地向衣衫整齐站在他身后的Alpha道歉。

"一博对不起，我没事，就是有一点点忍不住而已……"

Alpha的信息素早已散得不剩多少，只有在箱子底打包的两箱冬衣上还有些王一博信息素的味道，肖战并不贪婪地一次用太多衣物抚慰自己，而是打开箱子小心翼翼取出一件，爬回床上兜头将自己埋在衣服里。

然而得不到自己Alpha的进入，发热的身体和空虚的情潮已经是最微不足道的事了，被标记后的发情期若没有Alpha在身侧安抚，Omega会仿佛被千百片锐利的刀片划过皮肤般疼痛难忍。一件旧衣上的信息素对于肖战的发情期而言无异于杯水车薪。

他身体里流窜的是被王一博标记后两人混合的信息素味道，这味道只会让他求而不得地翻倍痛楚，头几个小时是求而不得的情欲，之后就会引起全身神经性抽搐，冷汗流得整个人像从水里捞出来的一尾鱼，濒死地张着嘴巴挣扎。

最初的几个小时难捱的厉害，全家都听得到肖战求王一博碰碰自己的哭声，喊着想要，喊着疼，最后统统化为痛苦的呜咽。

他那么想要王一博，可看着自己的Alpha并不想靠近自己，他还会擦擦流到眼角的汗水扯出一个微笑，小声叫那个从他落入发情状态就抿唇站在床尾盯着自己看的人。

"一博，别看我，我现在……很难看。"

刘阿姨说起来就要流眼泪。

"肖老板这日子哪有外面那些人说的那么好过，我这心里就跟绞着似的，沈经济人，您要救救他呀！"

沈逸沉默地陪刘阿姨摘完韭菜才走。他坐在车里给相熟的圈内好友打电话，寻了个心理医生的联系方式。

那是个金发灰瞳的白人医生，会六种语言，专门做高端人群的心理咨询。

拿到诊所地址和电话时，这位金牌经纪人甚至觉得自己要被肖战炒鱿鱼了，但是拨号的手却没有犹豫。

骗肖战去诊所没花什么力气。

这阵频频爆出有艺人抑郁症，肖战嘴上说着我没事的啦，却在回头时看见王一博黑着一张脸的时候一秒改了口风。

"我去看医生，坚决配合谈话，一博你别生气，我乖乖的，你笑一个嘛。"

虽然谁也没指望几次谈话就看到效果，但事态的发展已经快要影响肖战的工作了。

目前而言肖战的精神状况看起来很正常。因为王一博只出现在肖战不工作的地方，比如酒店，家里，保姆车里。

只要不在工作室、片场和后台当众跟他幻觉中的Alpha撒娇，事态就不算严重。

可肖战已经说了好几次，要王一博去片场内探班，都被沈逸用"妨碍工作"做理由挡了回去。

"沈大经纪人我求你啦，到时候就让一博坐在那，能碍着什么呀！"

"我的老板，我的祖宗，你要炒了我就直说，别这么难为人行吗？"

肖战自知安排上要听经纪人的指挥，见对方一副不松口的模样，撇撇嘴小声嘟囔一句"你就是针对他"，才扳回一局似的不情不愿地放弃。

这种拉锯战的状态一直持续到寒冬腊月，肖战签了字要参加一场大规模跨年晚会。

为了保持完美的状态肖战两周滴水未进，彩排强度很高，走位时候还晕倒了，迷糊中喊过王一博的名字，粉丝心疼的不行。

当天肖战的状态却不错，唱完歌收获满场尖叫，后台有年轻的新人跑过来，怯生生地询问能不能求一张签名合照。

处理过这些事又谢过周围的工作人员，肖战没直接回自己的休息室，而是溜进没人的Omega服装间偷出来一条大摆尾的裙子抱回自己的化妆间。

肖战腰量窄，裙子上身还有点松垮，他撅着嘴给身后卡了两个卡子，衬出曼妙的细腰，笑着对着一堵白色的墙叫着自己的Alpha撒娇。

"一博，一博，好看不？"

听见Alpha的回答，肖战又问，"那要不我天天穿给你看？"

靠在门上看手机，盯着热搜用小号控评的沈逸一个激灵抬起头。

"王总您可别让老板穿裙子，赞助品牌已经把接下来几个月的高定套装寄过来了，老板等下要是不肯，我们都得遭殃。"

话音没落就被肖战瞪了一眼，挥着手撵人不让他在这屋里待着了。

沈逸带上门之前看看了看表。

"老板你睡会儿吧，咱们下半夜再走，现在记者粉丝都在外面堵着呢。"

肖战只顾摆弄裙子，随意地应了声"好"，就又急着撵自己的经纪人出去。

休息室的门被合上，路过的工作人员看见肖战的经纪人这会儿黑着脸，半点好看的表情都挤不出来，低着头匆匆走过去，不多看一眼。而堵在门口一言不发的经济人想的却是再这样发展下去，迟早会有一天肖战会在片场吓到工作人员，那时候再发声明也好，大肆进行治疗也好，都会导致他事业上的一落千丈，甚至不再被启用。

沈逸终于按捺不住，找了个没人的地方打电话咨询医生治疗进程如何。

那位冷静的医生却认为肖战不适合进行任何治疗。

"对不起，我们没办法给肖进行治疗，因为我们需要一个突破口，而这个突破口必须是他从内心打破的。现在的肖生活在一个对他来说圆满无缺的世界里，强行打破只会让他的情况更加危险。"

这个强势的Alpha不安地追问，"如果这个突破口一辈子都没来呢？"

白人医生在电话那头耸耸肩。

"那就一生都这样咯。我们只负责给出最佳方案，无法进行治疗是患者的事情，与我们无关。"

记者粉丝狗仔撤离的时间比想象的要晚。肖战也没催，穿着裙子蜷在沙发上睡得香甜。裙子华丽的摆尾从Omega细瘦的小腿流泻到地上，像银河千万颗发光的星星落了满地。

沈逸敲门进去的时候肖战还没醒。经纪人第一眼就看到沙发前突兀的椅子，那应该是肖战给王一博留的座位。

肖战的手还搭在椅子的边缘，五指虚虚蜷起，像是梦中都要握着什么东西。

保姆车将换好私服的肖战送回家时，天已经接近大亮了。

刘阿姨和周老师正在陪小溪吃早餐，叫住通宵未睡的沈逸一起吃。沈逸推辞的话刚说了一句，肖战就摆摆手，"不差这一时半刻的，你吃完去客房睡两个小时，让林司机送你再去处理。"

沈逸应了声好，刘阿姨从厨房端出些清粥小菜，给沈逸一份，又端着空碗问自家老板是先睡觉还是先吃早饭。

肖战想睡觉，但小溪一双湿漉漉的大眼睛这时候正可怜巴巴地望着自己，肖战太久没吃饭胃疼的厉害，他夸张地揉着肚子笑，走过去抚摸小溪的脑袋。

"给我也盛碗粥吧，小溪陪爹地一起吃饭好不好？"

孩子的眼睛发出亮亮的光。

"嗯！"

小溪的早餐是浓浓的温羊奶配上松软的现烤舒芙蕾，孩子拿着叉子小口地吃着，眼睛不时地往爹地碗里瞄。

肖战看到了，便哄女儿和自己换。

"爹地用粥换小溪一块舒芙蕾好吗？"

还没等女儿点头，站在椅子后面的王一博低声说："别闹，你的胃只能喝粥，让小溪自己吃。"

Omega不满地抬起眼，扭头就瞪了自己的Alpha说："老王，你怎么就知道气我，这可是你女儿诶！"

"爹地是在和爸比讲话吗？"

小溪的大眼睛像肖战，葡萄似的眼珠盯着肖战，声音充满不确定。

"是啊，看你爸比一脸吃醋的样子，天天就知道管着我。"

说完笑嘻嘻地向王一博举起手里的勺子作势要打。

"老公，赶紧去抱着小溪吃饭，就知道跟着我，女儿都不认识你了。"

看着王一博不情不愿地绕过餐桌站到女儿身边，肖战满意地含着勺子，声音含混不清地哄自己的女儿。

"小溪和爸比一起吃饭，爹地自己吃粥，好不好呀？"

孩子犹豫再三，还是开了口。

"可是爸比不在这里。"

肖战忽然失了笑容。

"小溪，你累了吧，再去睡一会儿好不好？爹地给你讲故事。"

旁边一起吃饭的几个人被这突如其来的变故吓得大气都不敢出。

孩子本来不困的，但是听见爹地会给自己讲故事，就乖巧地点点头。

肖战一回头，王一博不见了。

"去哪了？"肖战皱眉嘀咕着，慢吞吞走进小溪的房间。

给女儿讲了两个故事，孩子进入浅眠。待肖战轻手轻脚地再出来，看见王一博站在门口。

肖战不太舒服地笑笑。

"嗯……一博，我发情期快到了，我们去卧室好吗，你应该还是不想碰我，但是我可以穿裙子给你看……"

肖战的声音越来越低，最后一句甚至带了点罕见的乞求。他脆弱地颤抖起来，生怕被王一博拒绝。这几次发情期太难过了，他疼得怕了。

这时肖战听见王一博说："还有几天才到发情期，今天我先陪你去看医生吧。"

"一博？"

肖战猛地抬头，模样可怜又无助。

"老公，我不想去。"

肖战扭开头，不看他。

"战哥最乖了，听话好不好？"

那双眼睛里的倔强被撕开小口，源源不断地溢出依赖和脆弱。

"如果你陪我的话……那就去吧。"

看见肖战没到预约时间就匆匆过来，医生几乎立刻就意识到了患者情况有异，给助理说了一声，就挪出了中午的时间。

中午十一点，时间不算很好。

肖战不吃饭都习惯了，现在只一直搓着卫衣帽子垂下来的两根绳，还要时不时拽一下领口，仿佛有一根看不见的领带束缚脖子。

他焦虑不堪，王一博站在他面前一米不到的距离，静静看着。

"应该是小溪来这里，她压力太大了，不应该是我的，为什么是我来医院……我该怎么做，一博……"

Alpha蹲下，肖战急忙看过去。

"宝宝，别慌。"

肖战急忙揉揉脸，想给Alpha最好的一面，难过却满溢。

医生助理走过来。

"肖先生？"

肖战鼓了很大的勇气，深吸一口气站起来，恋恋不舍地看向王一博。

"那我进去了……"

Alpha的笑容一如阳光正好，树叶沙沙作响的夏日午后，眼底落满被深绿色树影剪碎的金色。

"嗯，我等你。"

简单的客套询问近况后，医生开口，声音沉静得甚至有些机械的味道。

"我要问几个问题，希望你不会介意。"

"请问吧。"

肖战表情没变，还维持着半营业式的微笑，却瞬间筑起一道空气墙。

医生开口询问女儿看不见王一博的事情。

"关于您所说的，早上发生的事情，我想问，您先生上次和您吃饭是什么时候？他吃了多少？"

"一博他不太吃饭的……"

"第二个问题，您先生和您拥有正常活跃的交流，对吗？"

"对。"

"他和别人也有这样的交流吗？请描述你近期记得的片段。"

"一博性格冷淡，不喜欢和别人讲话……"

"一句话都不讲吗？"

"嗯，近期，是的，只和我讲话。"

肖战被问得不舒服，他难受地在椅子上挪来挪去，手心微微发汗。

"第三个问题，您先生不喜欢交流，那他和女儿讲话吗？也就是您与他共同的孩子？"

"不，也不讲……"

肖战紧张地抠着椅子扶手。

"他就是吃醋，并不是不喜欢我们的孩子。"

医生点头示意他了解了。

"第四个问题，您认为您先生吃女儿的醋，那您和他一定很相爱对吗？"

"是。"

"那为什么他并不对您的发情期进行安抚呢？"

肖战摇摇头，勉强地笑。

"这个问题，我想结婚太久的家庭都会出现，会因为没什么新鲜感不再进行肢体接触，我认为很正常。"

这话肖战说得心虚，但医生依旧点头。

"第五个问题，您先生始终陪伴着您，给你力量和支持，对吗？"

"是的。"

肖战脱口而出。

"那您先生的工作时如何处理的呢？"

"他……他……"

肖战吞了下口水，身体颤抖的越来越厉害。

"肖，您也意识到了，不是吗？"

肖战摇头。

"不……不对，一博只是没那么爱我了，只要我改，就——"

"有人将他的墓地地址藏起来了，您知道地址吗？"

"我！"

肖战喊完这个字，眼前忽然晃过一个青草郁郁的山顶。

他没法将接下来"不知道"这三个字宣之于口，因为他知道，他知道得清清楚楚。

肖战记得那里的草，清晨的露珠，记得草地上白色的小雏菊，还有那个浅灰色冷冰冰的墓碑，摸起来很冷。

他愣愣地看着窗外夏日的阳光，冷汗浸润衬衫。

谈话室里暖暖的，肖战却连打两个寒战。最后他竭力让自己的声音听起来平静，却咳了半天才找回自己变了调的声音。

"对不起，我要求换医生，您的治疗我不接受。"

经纪人在单面玻璃的另一侧看着面前的情景，手机都要捏碎了。

医生还是一如既往地平静地看着他。

"肖，你想起来了，是么？"

肖战在这目光中脱力，耳边嗡嗡声也轻了些，他忽然意识到事实就像一颗根深蒂固的树。

他一叶障目，试图以蜉蝣之力撼动事实。

可树已死，他的力量枯竭，树叶凋落，他被迫面对事实。

肖战艰难地动了下指尖，紧接着转了转眼珠，看着四面白墙，忽然像小孩子一样无助地哭了起来。

他哭得很大声，跟着肖战十多年的沈逸第一次见到他如此失态。

拍戏摔断腿没哭，吵架没哭，和王一博闹得很凶要离婚没哭，和好没哭，后来孩子出生前因为身体不支差点流产没哭，葬礼上没哭。

有好奇的工作人员问肖战，你怎么做到这么强大的，当时王一博在等肖战收工，听了这话轻笑着说："他没那么坚强，也是会哭的，你们心疼他一些。"

肖战立刻接过话头开玩笑，说自己只会在王一博压得他腰折的时候哭，惹得自己的Alpha耳尖通红，开心地笑了很久。

所以大家都信了肖战。

所有人都以为他早就不会哭了。单面玻璃窗后的监护人员早就轻车熟路地准备好了镇定剂，以为知道事实后的肖战应该像其他患者一样，在这无法承受的时刻掀桌打人。

可肖战只是哭。

"他太温柔了。"其中一个护士说完，开始收拾没派上用场的针剂，另几个人都跟着点头。

从咨询室出来的时候肖战几乎站不住，看见门口的王一博才勉强撑着身子没摔倒。

"一博，你要不要，陪我去浅安山上走走？"

那是肖战安葬自己Alpha的地方。

沈逸亲自开车送他去了浅安山，跟在后面十几步的距离沉默地看着肖战跌跌撞撞。

那时候肖战算是把这片山买下来了。但他也只是买下来，自己却固执地不来一次。草籽疯狂生长，郁郁葱葱的草叶都长到小腿那么高了。

肖战从草叶中扒拉出墓碑，抚摸上面王一博的名字。

"好冷啊，一博，冷得我都不敢摸。"

身侧的幻影沉默不语，肖战的眼泪又滴滴答答地流下来。

这一天肖战几乎哭尽他一生对于现实世界的眼泪。

沈逸躲得很远，几乎不忍心看肖战风衣猎猎下瘦弱的身子蜷缩在墓碑前哭得一抖一抖。

最后他调出写在手机里肖战的日程潦草地看了两眼，一狠心给相熟的报社打电话，要对方发文称肖战身体抱恙，紧急休假两个月。

肖战回家的时候女儿已经睡了。刘阿姨不在家，但留了一盏暖黄色的灯，餐桌上还扣着温热的菜。

肖战站在门口，对着空气露出一个甜甜的笑，却在张口时就哽咽了。

"一博，我到家了。辛苦你了，陪了我这么久。从今天起，我就自己吃饭了。嗯，冬天很冷，别天天送我了，还有以后，就不用你陪了。我会很乖，所以你，可不可以，等等我……不会很久，真的不会很久，你等等我，好不好，你要是走的太快，我怕下辈子，就没法嫁给你了……"

肖战一边说一边哭，可他却舍不得眨眼或是抬手抹去泪水，生怕身侧几近透明的幻影随时会消逝不见。

然后他似乎听见一句灌入他灵魂中的，王一博的声音。

"好，我等你，宝宝别怕。"

那一刻肖战几乎是哭到眼前一片黑暗，跌跌撞撞跑去浴室扒着马桶干呕。

他哭的很难看，稍微缓过来一点就哑着嗓子喊Alpha的名字，再痛苦地陷入下一轮的晕眩和干呕。

刘阿姨从阳台回来，打开浴室的日光灯和地暖。冰凉的白瓷地砖生出一点温度，浴室的空气明亮又暖和，希望这样老板会好受一点。

哭了不知多久，肖战累得气都喘不匀才算平静了些。他不再出声，躺在花纹漂亮的地砖上，仿佛一具了无生机的娃娃，只剩微弱的呼吸和流淌不停的泪水。

肖战一直在厕所躺到天快亮了，痛苦地蜷起身子，双手捂住脸。

"一博，现在给你道歉还来得及吗，昨晚的话是我逞强，你回来好不好……"

他甚至不敢再移开手看这个没有王一博的家了。

发情期再次到来。

肖战坚决反对医生摘除腺体的手术。

Omega赤身裸体地披着他死去的Alpha的衣服在被窝里挣扎，上面几乎没残存的味道，却是肖战的救命稻草。

他把门锁起来不许任何人进去，将自己裹在衣服里不停地发抖。

"好想要啊一博，我可以用玩具玩自己后面吗？你要是生气，我就忍着，好不好？"

回应他的是满室寂静。

"你不说话，就是不喜欢了，那我再忍忍……"

肖战不堪折磨地用旧衣将赤身裸体的自己裹得更严实了些，几乎可以说是用力勒紧自己的小腹来对抗生理性的潮热与痛苦。

捱不下去就趴着在床单上蹭自己那根秀气的阴茎。床单的触感很像Alpha的手，生着些薄茧，每次在他手里肖战都坚持不了太久。

他回忆着Alpha的手用力蹭那根可怜的，已经被磨红的肉柱，射了三次还不想停。

恍惚中他听见敲门声。

那规律的声音像隔着水。他溺毙在卧室里四溢的信息素里，做一条缺氧的鱼，外面有人敲玻璃缸，问他要不要回到大海。

"这是我和他唯一的联系了，别让我失去他……"

Omega双手捂住脸，翻腾的情欲从小腹中散发，得不到抚慰又转成疼痛，疼得肖战泪水蓄满眼眶，难捱地蜷缩起来，意识忽远忽近。

后面的穴口一张一缩，尽职地分泌肠液，清亮的液体流过饱满挺翘的臀尖，眼泪一样滑下，浸润床单。

"好疼，别让我失去他……"

信息素的味道溜着门缝溢出，闻得人不舒服。

隐约的呻吟里夹杂生理性的疼痛和强行抚慰自己的欢愉。

沈逸对刘阿姨摇摇头，俩人一起回到在楼下守着，周老师一早就把孩子抱到楼下玩雪，林司机则去药店买止痛剂。

林司机回来的时候，正堆雪人的小溪从老师怀里跳下来，"噔噔噔"地跑过来。

"阿姨，沈叔叔，我想去给爹地送药。"

肖战不在，大家六神无主地不知道怎样回答，还是周老师先走一步做出反应。

她挑了两盒塞在小溪手里，柔软的声音和钢琴一样悦耳。

"小溪知道自己在做什么的话，就勇敢去吧。"

孩子点点头，伸出小手接过药，抱着她喜欢的小兔玩偶跑上楼。

屋里的茉莉酒味丝毫未褪，这味道顶的人难受，但小溪不仅不难受，倒觉得很好闻。

这是爸比和爹地的味道。

小溪记事早，还能记得爸比的模样和一些片段。但她没和肖战说起过，倒不是有意隐瞒，只是她当时并不理解离别与死亡带给肖战的含义。

她记得三岁生日的时候爸比和爹地带着她去瑞士滑雪。爹地上午睡懒觉，爸比怕吵到他，带着自己去野雪道滑单板，王一博将心爱的女儿举过头顶，孩子扑棱着短短的白嫩胳膊和王一博说，爸比我要当小鸟！滑板速度极快，风在耳边呼啸，王一博宠溺地让小溪飞起来——他抱着孩子抛向高空再接住，反复玩了好多次，最后狠狠亲了一口孩子冻僵的脸蛋。

父女俩玩得开心，回到酒店小溪兴奋难抑地给肖战讲，结果爸比被爹地拎着耳朵骂了半个月。

还有一次爸比和爹地吵架，因为爹地拼命工作最后住院了。那时候爸比日日夜夜守在医院，所以小溪每天都待在一个漂亮的Omega姐姐家，据说是爸比的同事。可是他这么关心爹地，爹地出院之后爸比却很生气，爹地哄了爸比很久，可爸比就是不领情。后来爹地也生气了。

当时懵懂记事的小溪并不能将所有的事情理解，但她记得爸比买了很多礼物还道歉，怎么也哄不好爹地的时候，爸比穿过一次裙子，蓬蓬的，拖到地上，像动画片里小公主那样的裙子。

之后两个人就和好了。

爹地吻了爸比，那天两个人都抢着承认错误。

这种莫名其妙的场景大概就是爹地说过的"回忆"吧。

肖战蹭着床单射了不知道多少次，最后只能射出写稀薄的水来。疼痛和情欲反复在体内流窜，肖战的意识和身体都有些熬不住了。他听着家里没声音，估计大家都默契地出门了，就起身套了件盖过屁股的长衫，想去浴室放水泡个冷水澡，让自己清醒点。站起来的时候两条腿都在打颤，他在想自己是不是需要些抑制剂，这个想法刚一冒头就被他赶走了。

"我宁愿被王一博的信息素疼死。"

肖战恨恨地自言自语。

小溪刚走到客厅就看见爹地艰难地迈着步子去厕所，体力不支导致脸色苍白地倒在门框上，继而无力地滑到地上坐着。他闭着眼仰起头休息一会儿，站了几次都没站起来。

肖战身上那件薄薄的白色衣衫湿透，卧室一团糟，唯独属于王一博的那件旧衣却规整地叠在一旁，被好好地用塑料包装扎起来，小心地保存那点可怜的信息素。

小溪抱着娃娃和药走到肖战面前，肖战听见声音睁开眼。

"宝贝，你怎么来了？"

肖战有些意外，急忙抹抹眼泪和汗水，伸手揽过女儿。

小溪软软地被Omega爹地抱在怀里。

"爹地很难受。"

"是的，爸比离开爹地了，爹地感觉很痛苦。"

肖战没有隐瞒。

小溪仰起头。

"爹地一定很爱爸比吧？

肖战虚弱地点点头。

"那……"

小溪犹豫许久。

"爹地给我说过，离别并不是一件坏事，而是每个人都有自己的路。可我后来想了很久，即使我有很多勇气，还是不想和爹地分开。"

孩子顿了顿，十分认真地看着肖战。

"所以即使小溪看不到，爹地让爸比回来好吗，爹地能看见就够了，不是吗？"

没想到孩子要讲的是这个，肖战感觉小腹中的抽痛好像跟他的意识一起，惊讶地愣了几秒钟。

他胡乱抹了一把额头的冷汗，还是有一滴沿着额角流入眼睛里，沙沙地疼。

肖战抱着小溪，声音努力放缓。

"谢谢宝贝，但是恐怕爹地不能这样做。就像青鬼选择离开红鬼，爹地也选择不让爸爸回来，可能这个选择非常难过，非常痛苦，但是爹地说过，即使不在身边，只要有共同的回忆，就不算离别。"

肖战轻轻地抽气，听得出他在努力压抑疼痛。

阳光从落地窗洒入屋里，肖战的汗和泪都折射出晶莹的光。

他一手环抱女儿，伸出另一只手接阳光。

"小溪你看，今天的阳光好美啊，就像我和你爸比结婚的那天。当时我穿了白西装，你爸比穿了黑西装，他很想看我穿婚纱来着，我怎么都没同意……后来我穿了，他却看不到了。"

肖战盯着掌心那束光怔怔地看了一会儿，不知道什么时候泪流满面。

"后来吵架，闹离婚，和好，生你，搬新家，都是下雨天，好多重要的日子里都是下雨天……好久没见到这么好的阳光了。"

日光照得肖战身上暖暖的，像王一博将他环在怀中睡觉的温度。

Omega收回手，在后颈上揉了揉，泄出丝丝茉莉甜酒味。

"但是啊，即使是离别我也不会怕，因为再也没有什么能把我和一博分开了。"


End file.
